CHIPMUNK STORIES II: THE STORY OF APRIL
by spin-doctor
Summary: When Matt is offered to replace Adam Pascal in rent; he has a choice to make. But he can't make that choice because April is alive and being sold for sex in England's black market! BOOK 2 OF CHIPMUNK STORIES!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: time...

He slowly walked up the stage. the world screamed. the peeps mooed. the world was waiting.

But that day; Matt had something to decide. rent; or friends.

He did not know that he wouldn't have eiather by the story's end.

The reader is wondering why did I tell them that. I told them that because they will want to know what happens- there for becoming a fan of my work and giving me more views!

"You always said how lucky you were that we were all friends. But it was us, baby, who were the lucky ones." said Alvin

It was true. Matt had gone off to replace Adam Pascal in rent; and they were all saddened. But a few days before; Brittney had died in child-birth.

Little did they know that Matt wouldn't ever do that.

"GUYS! GUYSZ! HELP! IT'S MATT! I'M STUCK IN A CLOSET! MY CLONE IS KILLING MEZ! HEEEEEEEELP!" said Matt on a voicemaill

"did thou eats the clones?"

"fa la la la la la la!"

"no room at the hoilday inn"

"I shoud tell you..."

"and it's beginning to"

"and it's beginning to"

"and it's beginning to"

"and it's beginng to...."

"SNOW!"

Then Matt noticed that he saw something.

Two bodies. A small chipmunk and a baby.

The first one looked like a friend and her kid who- WAIT! It was Britt and April.

Only problem. April wasn't dead. Matt had saw her just a few mins ago with his clone.

He also saw that they had lots of illegal narcotics!

"It looks like it's a trade off. her eggs for drugs..."

He knew what he had to do.

he quickly texted the code that he and his friends had set up.

"Raymer's got a brand new cross pile of turd"

(refering to William rayer- another chipmunk writer- and someone who I fell you should not read EVER)

"THE CODE!" said Alvin

He texted back.

"what is it?"

"your daughter\son are being forced to have sex with each other to produce chipmunk spawn for the black market in england!"

"dear god!" said Theodore

"call in TTTREFS."

"the gang? we broke up years ago after E-V-I-L finally died. I saw to it that I killed him myself and then stomped on his pompus ass!"

'ok- new plan. we go in and get her."

"deal."

So Matt broke out of the closet and went to tha airport. The munks as well.

* * *

AN: hope you liked the chapter. This is a follow up to the last book. Any Q's PM me.

MATT

the author


	2. Chapter 2: entering the light

CHAPTER 2: prime time travisty

It had seemed that the story had broke wide open; it was being spread in the english tabloids within hours; and it was in the US with in a day.

Matt had this to say:

"we're going in to save her."

So after the flight; they moved to the hq of the black market: buckenham pallace!

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE!"

"I'm looking for your queen!" said Matt

"you can't see her- she's having sex with Alvin and Brittney Seville's daughter!"

"YOU ARSE! she said not to say that!"

"what's she gonna do when she's done with her?"

"have her son have sex with her and sell the babes"

"ALVIN! THEESE MEN SAY IT TIS TRUE!"

They then went inside.


	3. Chapter 3: old friends?

"look; we have to get inside" said Matt

"need any help?" asked the girl in the very, very short skirt- actually those were her underpants.

"Van? god it's been years!!" said Matt

"hey man" said the boy in the chair next to her

"zac? god... what are you doing here?"

"we've been working with the rest of the gang here since the team broke up. Matt and claire... were killed. They said..." said Zac

"I know. I saw who did it."

"I know."

"December 24th 1989..."

"merry christmas man." said Zac

"dude- how's... life?" Matt asked

"good, w started working here after the kid was born. She said that she'd be an exact clone of you."

"who said that?"

"your wife."

"rachel? miley? who?"

"rachel."

"how's the kid?"

"he's fine. prefect."

"what's his name?"

"Matt. in honor of you. you died many times to save us and the rest of the team. from back in the day with weird stories; to our last where the world was revealed to be a conspieracy. you saved us. you gave us hope. and you PAWN!"

"thanks. well; my friend's kid is being raped by the queen in there. you have to let us in. otherwise they'll sell the kids on the black market."

"no. we can not let you do that."

"Matt."

"did you eat the clones?"

"you're what you own."

Suddenly; Matt drop-kicked the two people he had been talking to.

They decinigrated.

"how'd you know?" asked Theodore

"Vanesdssa doesn't wear a bra or panties out in public. Zac never knocked her up."

"you are dead wrong..." said Vanessa; along with the rest of the origional TTTREFS

"guys? god it's been years."

"here's the plan- we go in; kill the queen; and if we faill we escape into a interdimentional void." said Matt

"did you just give the reader a way to skip the next chapter or two?"

"no they will keep reading."

"let's go then."

So they moved open the door....


	4. Chapter 4: the fight

They suddenly found them in a room with large guns pointed at their reproductive organs.

"yo old lady! you shoot off my dick- they'll be HELL TO PAY!" said Zac

"cry away little smart ass!" said the queen

Matt saw something out of the corner of his eye: the bodies of the three dead chipmunks.

He raced over.

The queen then kicked him in the balls; which caused him to kick her in the face.

"this is a farce!"

She then bit off her own balls.

Then she died.

"that was easy." said Zac

"I just found something else. Alvin's twittering. from hell." said Matt

"what's it say" ask Bella

"it says: hlo mat; gt e ot of hre. brnin n hll i am. with brit and april. help! (hello matt; get me out of here. burning in hell I am. With brit and april. HELP!)" said MATT

"well; guess it's off to hell."

"it says here in my book that the queen has special hell bound underpants. the portal is in the chanber pot."

So they striped naked and went down the portal; playing with themsevles all the way.


	5. Chapter 5: talking

"so what do we do now?" asked Matt

"sir! state your business and resons for being here!" said a military personel

"bro? it's me." said Matt

"should I give a damn?"

"dont fight. don't loose your head. The prime minister of canada is: fuckin' shit."

"really?"

"yup."

"they like jokes they do."

"so you 2 know each other?" asked Theodore

"brothers." said Matt

"cool. now what do we do?"

"you get what we need to do? rescue Alvin April and Brittney; THAT'S WHAT! I don't want another fuckin' funeral on my watch!"

"ok." said Jeanette

They soon arrived in the last layer of hell.


	6. Chapter 6: FIGHT! and things told

CHAPTER 6: fight! (and a few things told)

So- you are wondering- what does the title mean?

The title of this chapter is so that I can explain a few things that have come to light.

ONE: April is named after the girl frm rent.

TWO: this is a series; so don't expect to get rid of me that easy.

THREE: please check out my close friend spunt and his stories.

FOUR: please review. I work on this every day. a review or two would be nice.

FIVE: the next story will have to do with the end result of parenthood. yes! A SECRET LIFE CROSS OVER! compleate with baby- chipmunk sex!

SIX: ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

It was the final circle of hell.

Alvin; Brittney; and April were tied up in the middle.

Matt ran. But a large man; and many other people stopped him.

"STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS!" said Nick

"I am William raymer- super villian and author of bad chipmunk fics on " he said

"you are dead!" said Alvin

"I killed this bitch years ago." said Matt

"you are to die." he said as he hit him

Matt suddenly grabbed a light sbaer.

And he chopped Raymer's head off.

Matt then untied Alvin and Brittney.

But he found that something was really wrong.

April was dead.


	7. Chapter 7: the moruning

CHAPTER 7: the mourning process

They then picked up the body. Matt knew this was for real.

Matt pressed a button. They were then on a stage somewhere.

"Dear friends; our great friends Matt and Nick rescued me and Britt from hell. In the process; our daughter, April, died. She was killed yesterday by William Raymer." said Alvin

"yes that is right." said Matt

"as this is also the day that Matt was to premier in rent; I had asked Michel if we could appear in this day; as a way to morn; and find ourselves." said Brittney

The crowd cheered. Ian even did. For he was the one who actually was Raymer.

"can I sing a little something?" said Matt

"sure man. have at it." said Simon

"This is dedicated to April." said Alvin

"_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.  
Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.  
The world revives  
Colors renew  
But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.  
Without you.  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.  
The mind churns!  
The mind churns!  
The heart yearns!  
The heart yearns!  
The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you.  
Without you.  
Without you.  
Without you._"

They all cried.

Nick was even crying.

After the show- they went to the cemetery.

"goodbye." said Matt

"bye" said Nick

"i'm not so good at saying goodbyes..." said Jeanette

"same here. goodbye April" said Eleanore

"bye April" said Theodore

They then left; to leave Brittney and Alvin alone.

"baby; what are we going to do?" said Brittney

"get her back." said Alvin

"how?"

"Matt still has his old phone. I can get him to call in his old friends for one last mission. we'll all go and get our daughter back." said Alvin

Matt entered.

"we leave at 0300" said Matt


	8. Chapter 8: PREVIEW FOR BOOK 3

CHAPTER 8: PREVIEW FOR III

"no....!"

"what?" said Obama as he ran in

"they died."

"who"

"Matt. friends; all of them."

"who are you anyway?"

"Jon"

"Will"

"Rachel"

"Artie"

"William"

"John Juergens"

"Sarah"

"Adam"

"Star"

"Kim"

"Ron"

"Anthony"

"Bonnie"

"Jr"

"Wilson"

"Daphene"

"Taye"

"Jesse"

"Idina"

"Freddi"

"so? are we going to rescue them?" asked obama

"WHY HELL YEAH" they yelled

But before I can tell you that story- I must tell you this story.

* * *

AN: the THIRD book is upon us. The title is CHIPMUNK STORIES III: SING IT OR DIE

Hope you follow.

MATT


End file.
